The Day He Came Home
by WolviesLover
Summary: Logan comes home a few months after the first movie and Ororo is there to greet him. Will he like or even accept the changes? RoLo. Rating subject to change. On hiatus until further notice.
1. Arriving Home

Title: "The Day He Came Home" Author: Collaboration project by Wolverine6Claws and WolviesLover Rating: PG for now. Subject to change. Disclaimer: They don't belong to us. You know the drill. Notes : From Ororo's point of view.  
  
The blizzard that hit New York state two days ago had dropped 27 inches of snow in less than eighteen hours. It's hard to believe, standing here now, watching the students enjoying their Saturday outside. A winter wonderland surrounds us, so beautiful and pristine, and yet the temperature is close to fifty degrees, making it feel more like spring. The children were running around, having snowball fights or building snowmen.  
  
Scott, the ever stoic and much disciplined leader of the X-Men seemed to find their play an utter waste of time. He stepped outside several times throughout the morning to give them a disapproving look. He'd caught the eye of several students who dismissed his glare with barely any notice and continued their play, shoving each other into the fluffy drifts with joyful shouts and bursts of laughter. Even I managed to keep my eyes averted from his glare, yet despite that, he wandered over in my direction and I braced myself with a small sigh of irritation.  
  
"So, Ororo." he started, and I gave him a sidelong glance. "Don't you think their time would be better off spent inside studying?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest and looking at me through his ruby-tinted lenses.  
  
"Oh, Scott." I laughed merrily, not allowing him to sullen my mood and letting my emotions feed off the children's own merriment. "Have a heart. let them play for once. It is Saturday, after all, and the bright lady has seen fit to give us this glorious day. Let them enjoy it." With his arms still folded across his chest, he tilted his head and I could just see his eyes narrowing behind the colored lens. "And do not look at me that way, Scott Summers. I had nothing to do with this lovely weather, I assure you." I smiled back.  
  
He merely gave me a sullen look before wandering off. As he left the 'field of play' a snowball whizzed in his direction, startling him and causing him to stumble forward and I could not help but laugh along with the children.  
  
Jean ran up and tackled him, right after the snowball nearly grazed his head, and dropped him face first in the snow. Laughing, she crawled up his body with fists full of snow, obviously intending to shove the wintry fluff down his collar. For once, Scott laughed along with her and he allowed himself to have some fun as he rolled over and tried to fend her off. As they wrestled in the snow, I turned my back to them, not wanting to intrude on their play, and I couldn't help but smile.  
  
As I turned back toward the children I caught sight of a motorcycle winding its way up the driveway towards the mansion. My smile faltered even as my breath caught in my throat.' He's come home', I thought with mild excitement even knowing that his presence would not abide well with the peace that has settled within these walls since his departure.  
  
Logan was a force of nature, a free spirit, a roughneck. a maverick with the hots for Scott's lifelong sweetheart, Jean Grey. It was a pity that he'd returned just as Scott and Jean had gotten their relationship back on the track it'd been on before Wolverine came on the scene and tried his best to derail it. And now, he's back and I cannot help but cringe with the thought of the chaos he would cause.  
  
Oh, yes. everyone and everything will be thrown into chaos. Well.everyone but me, of course. I am Ororo Monroe. I am goddess of the elements. The very winds obey my command and thunder roars my fury. I do not get thrown into chaos. When I am calm I am barely noticed in the whisper of a mild breeze. I stay in the shadows, where no one notices me. My eyes follow the motorcycle as it is steered toward the garage and I chide myself for feeling bitter.  
  
Then I notice that my eyes are not alone in their surveillance. Two, huge, doe-like brown eyes were the second to lock upon the motorcycle, believed to have been stolen so many months ago. And other eyes were soon to follow.  
  
Jean's grew a touch shyer and Scott's, even hidden by the ruby glasses I imagine had darkened in anger at Logan's return. Noticing Jean's reaction, he turned and stormed off. And, after a long moment, Jean turned on her heel and followed suit.  
  
The children openly gawked at the man who was the source of many rumors around the mansion as the bike came to a stop beside the garage. Its rider sat astride it, seemingly oblivious to all the attention his mere presence had garnered from students and staff alike.  
  
He just sat there for a moment and, soon enough, he tugged off his helmet and ran a rough hand through his unruly locks of dark hair. His hair was thick, and looked unkempt and formed two points on either side of his head, which made him look ridiculous.  
  
I watched him as he sat there, and it appeared as though he was waiting for something. And, strangely enough, he would not be disappointed. Rogue ran up and threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He embraced her in return, with a grin that revealed lengthened canines and yet softened his rugged features. Almost immediately he realized the display he was making, and quickly pulled himself together and hid the softer emotion away. I smiled to see it, that unguarded show of affection, as quick as it was, but never let my mind forget about the trouble he could cause.  
  
I watched him with Marie, as they spoke in low, soft tones and it wasn't too long before she danced away happily, to resume her playful antics in the snow with the other children.  
  
His eyes followed her for a moment and then he seemed to feel my own eyes upon him and he turned his head to meet my gaze. I suddenly felt like a deer in headlights as my cat-like blues were now staring into intense steely gray. Then he gave his head the slightest tilt as he offered me a crooked grin, his eyes never leaving mine as he swung his leg over the seat and started towards me with a cocky stride and a devil-may-care attitude.  
  
I wanted to smile a greeting, but instead I offered him an amused expression and one raised eyebrow. As he stopped in front of me, he scanned the area quickly. obviously looking for someone in particular. Then he gave me a nod.  
  
"Storm." He offered by way of a greeting, and I scowled at him in return.  
  
"Wolverine." I replied and he seemed slightly surprised at my use of his code name, instead of the usual 'Logan'. But I simply thought it rude of him to call me that, and in truth it hurt my feelings, for he quite obviously knows my true name.  
  
"So." he said trailing off, as he looked over my shoulder at the front door of the mansion, and running his tongue over the front of his teeth like a carnivore tasting a scent on the air. "So, where's Jeannie?" he finally asked straight out, just like that.  
  
I stared at him for quite some time. And my silent stare, of indignation and suppressed anger at his flippant attitude, must've started to bore a hole in his skull because he finally turned to look at me with a confused look. I merely stared back at him and he shifted his stance uncomfortably.  
  
Satisfied, I gave him a slightly smug look and turned to leave without answering his question. I was stopped with a hand on my arm and I turned to give it a withering glance. Then raising my eyes again to meet his, it was my turn to be surprised.  
  
He stared at me with an expression I was unable to place, but I could swear I saw. regret? Perhaps a wishful thought.  
  
With a somewhat sad grin, he nodded his head and released me. Then he copped his arrogant attitude and headed for the mansion's front entrance at a loping trot. Looking back at me over his shoulder, he stopped and gave me a wink.  
  
"S'nice ta be back, 'Ro. I'll hafta make it a point ta see ya' 'round." Then he flashed that wicked grin at me and continued on his way. And now it was my turn to stare at him unsure. A mixture of anticipation and of dread washed over me, and through me, as I wondered what exactly he meant by that.  
  
'Oooh', I huffed angrily, and stomped my foot, 'Damn him!' 


	2. Frustration

Title: "The Day He Came Home" - part 2 Author: Collaboration project by Wolverine6Claws and WolviesLover Rating: PG-13 for now. Subject to change. Disclaimer: They don't belong to us. You know the drill. Notes: From Logan's point of view.  
  
I'm gettin' frustrated. An' a frustrated Logan ain't a good thing ta have aroun'. Jeannie's been ignorin' me completely an'she's followin' that prick, Scott aroun' like a li'l puppy. Hey, I did my best. with what I could do anyway. I made little innuendos every chance I got, droppin' hints here an'there. I remember a particularly good one las' night.  
  
I'd been in the kitchen when Jean poked her li'l red head in the door. Her eyes, which usually glittered like gems when she saw me, grew unsure. I snarled ta see it, inwardly o' course, so I wouldn't frighten her away. She was scared o' me... and it was drivin' me crazy. I gave her a grin an'a wink, an' growled out what I thought was a charmin' li'l greetin'.  
  
"Hey Toots. Bet I'm jus' the guy ya' were lookin' fer, huh." She sighed, though. She actually fuckin' sighed!  
  
"Logan," she says, " why do you have to make this so hard?" Like I could let that one go.  
  
"Well, Jeannie, jus' how hard d'ya' like it?" She was torn, 'tween annoyance an' laughter, I could tell. An' yet, that unmistakable odor of arousal. that meant I was getting' ta her, it wasn't there. She'd turned tail then an' ran. Ran! Probably back ta the Boy Scout.  
  
I don't know what happened aroun' here while I was gone, but I don't have much of a sway fer Jeannie anymore. So why am I even fuckin' here? Sittin' out in the cold, freezin' my ass off in a lawn chair on the porch. I let out a grumble.  
  
Movement catches my eye an' I curse under my breath fer not payin' closer attention ta my surroundin's. My chin tips back ta gaze up at the woman descendin' from the clouds.  
  
My mind balks at seein' this goddess driftin' ta the ground jus' as slow as the continuin' fallin' snowflakes. My nostrils flare an' I catch a wisp o' sandalwood in the air. My mind, now highly alert, relaxes. It's not some religious figure comin' ta strike me down where I sit. It's jus' Storm. Ororo, I correct myself. She'd gotten pissed the las' time I called her Storm. Still have no idea why. an' o' course, she ain't talkin'. Women.  
  
She hasn't seen me yet, so I open my mouth ta call ta her, ta call her attention ta the man sittin' on the porch. that would be me in case ya' weren't payin' attention. An' that's when I saw the glint o' moonlight upon her chocolate skin. her naked chocolate skin. That woman was as bare as the day she was born!  
  
My jaw dropped in shock. an'awe. What the fuck was she doin' out here? Without even a scrap o' clothin' ta cover her body! Some perv could be getting' an eyeful right now! Oh yeah, again my mind balks, remindin' me that I was the only 'perv' eyein' 'er up at the moment.  
  
But - goddamn - she's gorgeous. I never noticed before. an' I was a fool not ta. I can't help m'self. I continue starin'. fryin' my brain cells on her beauty. Those enchantin' pale blue eyes finally settle on me an' I find m'self wonderin' why amusement has caused the corners of her mouth ta turn upward.  
  
Then I realize that my jaw is hangin' open. Oh yeah, that's suave, y' moron. With an audible snap, I close it. An' with a newfoun' awareness o' my own body, I notice that my eyes weren't all ta have enjoyed that view. I grunt, rising quickly fer a moment, an' encase myself in the nearby shadows an' takin' the opportunity ta adjust.uh, ya' know. 'The Monster' down below.  
  
She settles down in the snow, right there in fron' o' me. An' I'm vaguely curious as ta why she ain't gettin' frostbite standin' out here, ya' know... like that. I guess it never really occurred ta me ta ask 'er more about 'er powers. Maybe she's immune ta the cold or somethin' like that, I mean the cold don' bother me none either.  
  
S'funny though. How Jean had hidden her away. She was a wonderful example o' statuesque beauty. I hadn't even noticed this goddess fer all that red hair. Well, I sure am noticin' now.  
  
"Logan." She greets me, with a smile curvin' along her lips as if she were the cat that got the cream. O' course, that metaphor brought up all kinds o' endearin' thoughts.  
  
I mentally tell 'The Monster' ta shut 'is yap an' try ta ignore 'im fer the moment. He's threatenin' ta get me in enough trouble as it is.  
  
"Stor. Ororo," I correct myself quickly. An' I'm instantly rewarded with a brilliant smile that lights up her entire face. I nearly go weak in the knees.  
  
How had I not noticed this woman before? I tear my hungry eyes away from this gorgeous lady fer a moment, pullin' a cigar outta my pocket an' lightin' up. I'm sure the flame lights up my ragged face ta her fer a minute or so before it fades away. My position now marked by the cherry red glow at the end o' the cigar.  
  
Glancin' back at her, I notice the frown marrin' her features an' the furrow of her brows. Damn it all, she's starin' at my cigar. 'Tough noogies, Ro.' I need this ta calm my nerves. not ta mention other more demandin' bodily. things.  
  
I'm sure that if she knew exactly what the other option was - leapin' out at her - makin' 'The Monster' stand up an' take notice. she'd appreciate this damn cigar jus' a li'l more. I just grunt at 'er then smirk as she rolls her eyes.  
  
"So," I start. Rakin' my eyes again over her naked body shamelessly. O' course, this ain't really helpin' the situation with the ragin' monster down below. So instead, I force my eyes ta meet hers. Not that she could tell with me lurkin' in the shadows - hidin' like this.  
  
The animal in me snarls at the phrasin', but it's true. I'm hidin'. an' I ain't ashamed ta admit it, well. ta myself anyway. I certainly ain't gonna go an' tell 'Scooter' that. or anyone else fer that matter.  
  
"Ya' normally fly aroun' naked? Or jus' in celebration o' me bein' out here, darlin'?"  
  
Well, while that used ta make Jeannie swoon, an' sorta giggle in that shy way o' hers. Ororo didn't look overly impressed. She puts her hands on 'er hips with an obvious attitude. an' it weren't a real good one neither.  
  
"Hardly." She says ta me. "I like to occasionally wash the harsh chemicals and irritants from my skin in a more natural setting. It is much more soothing." I nod at her. Then with an afterthought she crosses her arms under her breasts and adds with a huff, "Besides, I do not claim the same restrictions of the natural form as most humans do. And I am not ashamed of my nakedness. The human body is a beautiful thing, Logan." she went on as if lecturin' me. I stare at her fer a moment then say quietly.  
  
"Yers is, maybe." I grunt, steppin' outta the shadows movin' toward her.  
  
Surprise flickers momentarily across those amazin' eyes, although a strained smile follows. Whatever was in my eyes at that moment musta spooked her, 'cause her eyes washed over white, announcin' the existence of the raw power she commanded on a daily basis, before they turned ta their more natural lookin' blue.  
  
"Goodnight, Logan." She offered calmly. An' I couldn't help but shiver as the hairs on my body began to rise with the slight static in the air.  
  
She began to lift herself with an updraft from the snow-covered earth, leaving us earth-bound folks grounded where we stood. I feel a pang o' somethin'. longing, maybe. I pass it off fer somethin' else, like it's just 'The Monster' assertin' his influence again.  
  
But no matter how I try, I can't ferget that look. She was upset about somethin'. It wasn't my imagination yesterday. She seemed indifferent ta my return an' yet. she went outta her way ta let me see her just now.  
  
I shake my head in confusion. women. Ororo was mad at me. I think. An' I don' even know why. but I aim ta find out, damn it! Right after I finish this cigar. TBC 


	3. Anticipation

Thank you -so- much for all my reviews! I -love- to get them, honestly. I can always count on you guys to make my days brighter, eh? *wink* So you should write more! *grins* Tell me if this is worth continuing! I get worried, y'know? Looking forward to hearing from ya guys. -Vixxie  
  
Title: "The Day He Came Home." - part 3 Author: Collaboration project by Wolverine6Claws and WolviesLover Rating: R for language Disclaimer: They don't belong to us. You know the drill. Notes: Ororo's P.O.V., mostly.  
  
'I really do not know what compelled me to settle upon the ground last night instead of merely dropping easily onto my balcony. Honestly, I do not. Perhaps it was merely the fact that I'd seen someone sitting on the porch below me and knew that it could only be Logan. But that was just a small part of it, I am sure.  
  
Oh who are you kidding, Ororo? You went down there because it was he sitting there.  
  
Yes, that was my sole reason. And I dread to think of what he will do if he figures out that I had no other reason to land in the yard other than to see him. It is not so much his affections I worry about, I know that Logan cares for Jean. Maybe it is the possibility that he may laugh in my face that makes me cringe at the thought of seeing him again. And it is for that very reason that I am going to avoid him today as if he were the very plague.'  
  
She makes that vow to herself, letting her eyes roam over the chocolate- skinned beauty looking back at her in the full-length mirror in her room. For a moment she simply stares, meeting those strange cat-like eyes of hers in the mirror image, then allowing them to take in the bouncy, full appearance of the long, silky locks of white. Ororo knew she was beautiful.  
  
"Not Jean-Grey-beautiful, but. beautiful, nonetheless."  
  
She understood how someone like herself could be lost in the shadows while Jean attracted men for miles around. Ororo could certainly understand Scott's adoration for her and even Logan's lust for the pretty red haired vixen. Jean Grey was the All-American girl. the "girl next door". She was baseball and apple pie, and in the long run she would mean a nice normal life for one lucky man.  
  
But Ororo Munroe was an exotic beauty, a delicate flower among many thorns. Her beauty captured men's attention, but that's as far as it went. Her powers were another matter entirely. Such strength, such beauty and men seemed. intimidated by her - by her looks and by her powers. She shook her head with a sigh and tore her eyes away from the woman in the mirror. Gathering up her clothing to dress, she turned away from her own image in the glass.  
  
"This is getting me nowhere."  
  
Moments later she was moving down the main staircase, her steps light upon the plush wine-colored carpet. Being distracted and lost within her own thoughts of Logan she caught herself chewing gently on her lower lip and rolled her eyes in annoyance.  
  
'Bright Lady! I am behaving like a hormone-driven teenager!' she admonished herself, gliding elegantly down the stairs. 'Logan shows me a glimmer of attention and suddenly my thoughts are filled with him.' Scowling at herself she headed toward the kitchen, her stomach reminding her loudly that she was very hungry.  
  
She was somewhat startled to hear quiet voices coming from the kitchen and she paused outside the door. Peering around the corner, she hoped against hope that Logan was not one of those in attendance. Ororo cursed silently to see that, not only was he in attendance but was leaning very close to Jean, and apparently whispering something huskily in her ear.  
  
Jean blushed prettily with a soft giggle - their foreheads bent so close together, like best friends sharing a secret. Ororo knew it would send Scott into a tirade to see such behavior. Of course she wasn't altogether happy about it herself at the moment. She fought down the jealousy welling up inside her and turned to leave. Her stomach could wait for now, she certainly didn't want to interrupt. She'd come back later.  
  
"Leavin' so soon, darlin'?" came a gravelly voice behind her. Ororo tensed, cursing his sensitive hearing and sense of smell under her breath.  
  
She turned around slowly, taking in the view before her. Jean looked shame- faced, her eyes lowering toward the floor with a somewhat embarrassed grin spreading across her lips. Ororo gave her a cold smile and Jean bit her lower lip slightly, casting her eyes down to the floor. It was obvious to Ororo that Jean knew exactly what game she was playing between the two men. Logan was leaning against the counter, his arms now crossed over his chest and watching the ladies with a smug smirk.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact I was leaving. I do not wish to interrupt." Ororo replied, her sharp blue eyes meeting his fiery gray ones.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ororo's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ya' weren't interruptin' anythin', darlin'," he assured me.  
  
I spared a glance toward Jean, who now had a look of surprise on her face. Her mouth hung open with a scowl and looking as if she'd just been slapped across the face.  
  
"Actually I was just waitin' fer you ta get yer lazy ass outta bed." He told me as he pushed away from the counter and swaggered toward me. "Marie asked me if I'd pick up some videos for her at the store when I go out later. And, uhmm. she. wanted me ta take you with me. Cuz, uhm.she said I can't pick out movies fer shit," he drawled in that maddeningly sexy tone he uses, but... somehow, he seemed nervous. Logan? Nervous? No, of course not.  
  
"I AM quite hungry, actually," I replied.  
  
His brows furrowed in confusion, then he glanced back toward Jean. I watched as a sense of understanding passed over his face, and then lost itself in his rugged features as a wide toothy grin took its place.  
  
I pause - confused - watching his thoughts play openly on his face. When he finally turns back to me, quirking his eyebrow and giving me an expectant look. it was then that I realized I had been the one talking.  
  
"Why do you not ask Jean to go along instead?" I asked, sending a glance toward my long-time friend. Jean smiled almost bashfully as she glanced up at the Canadian. She opened her mouth to say something, but she stopped herself as he shook his head with his decision.  
  
"Sorry, 'Ro. Marie wants you ta go," he stated firmly.  
  
I heaved a sigh and glanced at Jean, who met my gaze squarely with a tinge of jealousy in her emerald eyes, and shook her head as if making the decision for me.  
  
"Go ahead, 'Ro. I honestly don't want to."  
  
Then she sent a scowl towards Logan and stormed out. He grunted, glaring after her. He finally seemed to remember that I was still there and looked at me.  
  
"Yer comin', right?" he asked and, with a sigh I nodded. He slowly ran his tongue over one pointed canine as he drew back his lip in a sort of feral grin. Then he began to suck on the tooth annoyingly, deep in thought then he grinned at me and pushed away from the counter.  
  
He stalked towards me with that lazy gait that now seemed somewhat graceful. It struck me then that he even moved like an animal. It was silly of me not to have noticed the beauty of his motion, as it seemed so out of place here, within the confines of humanity. And I must have had the strangest look on my face, because he stared at me solemnly for a long moment and then reached out to hook his elbow around mine. Now, with that done he lead me down the hallway.  
  
I was unsure of what to do. This seemed very unlike him - so very unlike the ill tempered, sometimes feral beast we'd all come to know. and tolerate. Although. it was the strangest thing, but even as we walked in silence it was not an uncomfortable silence. It was almost companionable - an almost natural ease.  
  
Entering the garage, he finally tugged his arm away, snagging the keys to the same motorcycle he'd stolen so many months ago. He tossed me a helmet with a casual grin and I tugged it on, smoothing my hair beneath it with a smile of my own as he swung his leg over the bike.  
  
"If I am to wear one, should you not also be wearing one?" I asked, knowing the response I would get before he even offered it. Logan scoffed with an amused smirk.  
  
"I won't be hurt if we crash, darlin'. But yer pretty li'l head ain't got the protection of adamantium.so yer gonna wear one."  
  
Then he winked and I fought down the grin that was threatening to spread across my lips and merely gave him what I hoped was a stern look. He laughed and turned away to straighten the motor and kick up the stand as he waited for me to mount the seat behind him.  
  
~ Oh Goddess..what have I gotten myself into now? ~  
  
Swallowing thickly, I cautiously situated myself on the back of the bike being sure to leave a respectable amount of space between us. To my dismay Logan chuckled, and reaching a thick arm around behind me he pressed his hand against the small of my back. I blinked silently as he slid my body forward to press against his back. I sat quite still and silent for a long moment. His back felt so. warm.  
  
"C'mon, darlin', I don't want ya fallin' off. Ya' gotta hold on ta me". He told me. His words were softly spoken and he waited for me to regain my composure. Slowly, and a bit unsure, I reached forward to wrap my arms around his waist tentatively.  
  
He laughed at my awkwardness and his deep, rolling chuckle sent a wonderful vibration through my body, causing me to shiver against him. Then his hands were on mine as he pulled my arms tighter around him.  
  
"Like this, darlin'." He said. I held my breath against him and his laughter faded quickly. He cleared his throat, shifting slightly on the seat and turned the ignition. The bike roared to life beneath us and my heart began to race as I experienced the power of the machine. It was exhilarating. and a little scary. "Hold on." He rumbled pleasantly in that deep tone of his and we were on our way.  
  
******  
  
There really was not much point in talking as we rode toward the city. The wind would only have snatched our words away completely. However, I did find myself enjoying the ride - the freedom, the speed and the wind in my face.  
  
Of course, most of my enjoyment could be attributed I am sure, to the fact that I found myself pressed so closely to Wolverine with my chin resting on his back and my arms wrapped tightly about his waist. He did not seem to mind.  
  
Half an hour later he was speeding us through the city over nearly deserted streets and through specifically chosen alleys. I could not help but hide my face against his back a few times as he sped through blind intersections in the alleyways.  
  
I finally decided it may be best for my own stress levels to not watch where we were going and opted to rest my head against the back of his shoulders instead. It was then that I saw movement in the alley behind us, out of the corner of my eye. A car was pulling out of a side alley behind us, turning on its headlights as it turned to follow us. I thought it a bit odd until the red and blue lights on the roof came on, to reflect off the brick buildings all around us.  
  
As Logan steered the motorcycle back onto a main road the sirens went on, shattering the relative stillness of the night. Shrieking loudly even above the roar of the bike, the shrill sound echoed back on us as it bounced off the surrounding buildings and I felt him cringe against the sound.  
  
Cursing to himself, Logan slowed the bike and pulled to the side of the road. I took that moment to tug off my helmet and run my fingers through my hair. And realized that for the first time, in a very long time, I felt completely.free.  
  
Logan must have felt my movements behind him because he glanced back at me. He grinned at me as he watched me trying to preen behind him, and I smiled right back. As we shared that brief moment, the police officer walked up to stand beside us as he gave the bike the once over, then asked for the usual - license and registration.  
  
Logan grunted slightly and leaned to one side to pull his wallet from his back pocket. As his hand came around - moving between our bodies as he tugged the wallet free - I gasped and nearly leapt backward as if burned. He blinked in surprise and glanced back at me, a wide and knowing grin flashing brightly my way. And I am sure he saw the blush on my cheeks, and I found myself wishing that he had not stopped directly under the streetlight, which was shining brightly down upon us.  
  
I glance politely at the officer and notice his dark eyes are on me. He seems to have forgotten about Logan entirely and I give him a polite, but questioning smile. He seemed to realize that he was staring and put his attention back where it belonged. Clearing his throat he turned back toward Logan and, seeing that he was still searching for one of the documents in his wallet, the other held between his teeth, the officer turned back toward me.  
  
He reached out his hand toward mine and, confused I reached out thinking he was checking to see if I was holding a weapon. Instead he caught my fingertips gently and lifted my hand to his mouth, his lips brushing tenderly over my knuckles. Shocked, I stared at him like a deer caught in the headlights of a speeding vehicle. Logan noticed too and dragged the officer's attention away by shoving his license in the officer's face, his lips twisting into an unpleasant snarl.  
  
New York's finest seemed a little perturbed by the fact that Logan has interrupted his attempt to seduce me right there, but he's soon recovered. He checks over the proffered materials and finally shakes his head slowly with a thought. Logan's eyes narrow, his nostrils flaring as he picks up a scent he obviously does not like as the officer opens his mouth to speak.  
  
"Listen, buddy," He says real quiet to Logan. "This entire thing could all just. go away. if this beautiful lady here would agree to give me her name and number." And with that, he turned to look at me, a sense of dark humor in his brown eyes.  
  
He seemed nice enough - although a bit forward - and as I had no intention of giving him such information I opened my mouth to politely decline his "fine offer". Logan must have misinterpreted my intentions and reached back to put a stiff arm up in front of me - putting himself bodily between myself, and the offending officer.  
  
"Ya' tryin' to hit on my girl with me sittin' right the fuck here? What kind o' cop are you?" Logan spat, his arm still protectively between us.  
  
The policeman stared at Wolverine as if he intended to make trouble. I am sure the thought of throwing the weight of his badge around was making its way through his brain. A low, rumbling growl from Logan's throat seemed to change his mind. The young officer swallowed hard then cleared his throat nervously looking over the documents Logan had handed him. Then, as if he'd forgotten why they were there he looked up sheepishly at Logan whose eyes narrowed menacingly.  
  
"Write me the damn ticket an' go away." Wolverine growled. "The lady ain't interested."  
  
Officer Brinks - as I read from his nametag - stalked back to his car to get his ticket book, leaving the two of us alone again for a moment or two. Finally, Logan dropped his arm from in front of me and turned to face forward again and I saw his shoulders rise with a deep breath and heard him let it out as a deep sigh.  
  
"Logan," I started to say quietly but he cut me off with a shake of his head.  
  
"Don't, Ro." He replied, almost sulking with his chin down.  
  
I nodded and remained silent for the moment. I watched him closely over his shoulder as the officer returned with the ticket and giving Logan back his license and registration information.  
  
Logan accepted the ticket with barely a glance and kicked the engine over as the officer walked away looking at me over his shoulder. I replaced my helmet and held onto Logan's jacket as we continued our trip to the video store in relative silence.  
  
I went inside with him and helped to pick out movies as Marie requested of me. It was not long before Logan was depositing the bag of movies into the bike's saddlebag, as I donned the helmet once more. He mounted the motor silently and prepared to turn the engine over as I climbed on the seat behind him. The entire ride back to the mansion I wracked my brain trying to think of what I had done to deserve the silent treatment.  
  
We pulled into the garage back at the school and as Logan maneuvered the bike into position and kicked down the stand, I shifted on the seat to prepare to dismount the vehicle. But a light touch on my arm stilled me and I looked up to Logan's heavy gaze. I offered him a soft smile, still curious about his sudden quietness.  
  
"Just wanted ta say thanks." He said, dropping his gaze. "Fer goin' with me, ya' know?"  
  
"It was no trouble at all Logan." I answered, and he looked up at me again. "I was happy to go with you." I told him and watched as he pulled the corners of his mouth back slightly in a hint of a grin, and the look in his eyes softened. "And," I continued as I removed the helmet one more time, "I am sure that Marie appreciates you taking me along as well. I have seen your taste in movies and."  
  
That was all I got to say before I was suddenly silenced - by Logan's lips pressing warmly against mine. He kissed me! Wolverine kissed me! Sitting astride a motorcycle in the deserted garage. he kissed me.  
  
And it was not at all like I expected it would be. He was not rough, or brash at all. His facial hair and chin stubble teased my soft skin while his firm lips caressed my own very gingerly. It was a stunning kiss and completely unexpected. He pulled away a moment later, looking just as shocked as I felt. He darted his tongue over his lips in reflex and rose from the bike quickly. He grabbed the bag of films from the saddlebag and headed toward the house.  
  
"Good night, Ororo." He tossed over his shoulder as he quickly exited the garage. I was left sitting there, staring at the space he'd just vacated. The only other sound, besides his footsteps moving away was the ticking of the cooling engine. I sat there, shaking my head in wonder and I could not help but reflexively lick the taste of him from my mouth.  
  
I finally dismounted the bike, and shut off the garage light as I closed the door behind me. And I could not help but wonder as I walked toward the lights of the mansion.  
  
' What in the world was that all about?'  
TBC 


	4. Corrected Author's Note

Your support truely meant a lot to me. I can't remember a day when I didn't get a review or email telling me how concerned you guys were. My co-author and I have made up, and chalked the whole thing up to a misunderstanding. And so, the fic will continue as planned! Thanks guys! *snuggles all'a you* You're the best. -Vix 


	5. Abduction

Title: "The Day He Came Home." - part 4 Author: Collaboration project by Wolverine6Claws and WolviesLover Rating: R for language Disclaimer: They don't belong to us or they'd be together already! You know the drill. Notes: From Ororo and Logan's individual POV's.  
  
Part 4  
  
'Yer damn stupid.' I berated myself as I stalked out of the garage. 'Runnin' off like a scared li'l shit.'  
  
I just kissed Ororo Munroe! And it hadn't been the sort of kiss that I could laugh off. An' certainly not the sort of kiss I could tease her with to play it off.  
  
'Dammit!'  
  
It was the sort o' kiss that neither one of us can ignore.  
  
'Why couldn't this be easy? Jeannie was easy. A few flirtatious remarks here, a wicked innuendo there an' I had her blushin' like nothin' else. An' then I had to go and get attracted to the one woman I have to work at. The one woman who could.'  
  
Could what? My rant trailed off for a moment as I tried to come up with somethin' not too deep.  
  
'Dammit to hell! 'Ro could be the one woman who could. complete me. I mean, she seems to understan' me better than anyone.'  
  
But I can only cringe inside when I think of how I left her just now. Groaning aloud to myself as my eyes roll to the ceiling, I realize...  
  
'Man, I got it bad. I always figured these things wouldn't ever be easy. I knew that. I did. That's why I always knew it was never real with Jeannie. Sure, I care about her. But nothin' as solid as what I had with 'Ro. What I could have had with her. I knew it the second that stupid shit of a cop asked her for her number. Man, I was ready to gut him right there in the street! This ain't just some passin' attraction fer me... and I don't think it is fer her either.'  
  
And, wouldn't you know it but I was so deep inside my own thoughts that I nearly plow right into Jeannie. I just blinked at her, finally coming back to reality and gave her an apologetic grin. She smiled lightly, tongue darting over her lips - lips that I find I no longer have the urge to kiss.  
  
"Hello, Logan. Did you have fun with 'Ro at the store?" she asked slowly, as if she were fishing for something and I had to chuckle.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. What're you doin' up so late?" I asked her.  
  
She shrugged her shoulders and moved to take my hand in her own, guiding me along the hallway companionably. I quirk a brow as I look down at her, wondering what she's got in mind.  
  
"Where're we goin', Red?" I asked her warily, sure that my confusion could be heard in my voice.  
  
'Jean smirked. yeah, that's what I said, she actually smirked at me! Twistin' her lips in an effort not to laugh at me! And o' course, I snorted at her obvious amusement an' gave her a mild glare in warnin. She let go o' my hand and held both hers up with her palms out as if to ward me off. An' she did it gigglin', like I was some kind o' big joke or somethin'.'  
  
"Easy boy." She started. "I just wanted to let you know that I thought about some things tonight." She finished that statement, giving me a sad smile. I motioned for her to go on, confused. She took a deep breath before continuing.  
  
"I know there's something going on between you and 'Roro," She informed me, glancing over at me and then rushing on at the look on my face. "And at first. I was jealous." She admitted then paused to give a sharp laugh that was tinged with embarrassment before continuing, "Really jealous." She shook her head, in minor frustration over her actions. I couldn't help but enjoy it. But I wiped the grin off o' my face before she glanced over at me again with a sheepish smile.  
  
"But then I remembered how much I love Scott and thought about how unfair it is for me to be jealous when I have someone else. You deserve better than that." She finished then gave me a light nod. I found myself suddenly grinning and grabbed her, giving her my best bear hug. Until she groaned and pleaded with me to let her go so she could suck in a much-needed breath.  
  
"Thanks, Jeannie." I offered, giving a short nod. "I do like her, but." I trailed off helplessly and ran a hand through my hair. "I just don't know what ta do about it. Never felt like this before." I admitted to her then took a deep breath trying to settle my nerves. She smiled and patted my hand as she drew me closer.  
  
'An' let me tell ya', that girl gave me the most devilish grin and I eyed her very suspiciously.'  
  
"I think I have a few ideas." She informed me. And I groaned as she began plotting her schemes.  
  
Ororo's POV: Two days later  
  
I collapse into a plush chair in my room, safe behind the door away from. that man. 'That man who is driving me insane!'  
  
He is running both hot and cold lately and I do not understand it. I tried to pull him aside to talk to him about the kiss we had shared in the garage several times, but he seems completely focused on Jean.  
  
I caught them sharing secretive looks many times during meals, her hiding a grin and him grunting in amusement. 'And what is more Scott did not seem to care at all about their behavior!' They are all hiding something, I am sure of it.  
  
'Yes, I am aware that I am pouting, but I do not know what to do!' Besides him ignoring me, sometimes I will look up and there he is. He will have this intense look on his face and he simply stares at me. Once he notices my eyes are on him, he grins and glances away again as if he had not meant for me to catch him. And during these last two days no matter where I go, I feel his eyes upon me.  
  
Yesterday while tending to my greenhouse, the hairs on the back of my neck suddenly rose. I knew he was there. So why did he not speak to me? I am ready to rip my hair out in frustration. I rise from my chair and set my jaw.  
  
'I am going to put an end to this conduct once and for all. I am tired and frustrated, and I have had it!'  
  
Storming down the stairs, I call out mentally to a surprised Jean. It is not often that I allow my mind to search hers out. I have learned not to cringe at the sound of her voice inside my head, but I still am not entirely comfortable with it.  
  
After being informed that Logan was in the garage I headed that way. As I neared the outer building I stopped suddenly with a thought.  
  
Oh Goddess, the garage!'  
  
Of course, the one place where something significant had happened to signal our changing relationship. I feel my courage falter but draw it out again in a hurry. I walk in and fix my look of disgust on the pair of legs sticking out from under one of the vehicles.  
  
"Logan, we must talk." I say rather abruptly, leaving no room for him to try to weasel out. "You will meet me in my room when you are done, and I will not hear any excuses from you." I informed him rather boldly.  
  
All motion under the vehicle stilled, which made my heart leap briefly into my throat, then he rolled out from under the car he was working on. He squinted up at me as the sun was at my back. His hair was sticking up this way and that, his face was covered in grease, and as I looked down at him a wide grin formed upon his lips.  
  
"You got it, darlin'." He replied quite amiably.  
  
That's when I notice Scott, peeking out from under the hood on the opposite side. A bit confused, my cheeks darken slightly with embarrassment. I wonder what the two of them are up to.  
  
Unable to think of anything else to do I nod politely to Scott and turn on my heel to head back to my room. Before the door could close behind me, I heard Scott pipe up.  
  
"Wouldn't want to be you right now." He quipped, and I could not help but wonder.  
  
'When did those two become so close?'  
  
Ororo's POV: One hour later  
  
An hour passed and now I stand here chiding myself as to what on earth could have possibly come over me that I would dress for this occasion? I look in the mirror warily and finally let out a sigh.  
  
'Bright Lady, I am totally lost when it comes to this man.' And it seems I do not even understand why he is having this effect on me. He is forcing me to show my emotions and I cannot help but believe this is dangerous.  
  
'But, a girl should have a little danger in her life, shouldn't she?'  
  
I smile to myself and turn toward the balcony to watch the setting sun. The breeze lifts the drapes gracefully, and they float toward the ceiling. I step through them and out onto the balcony to enjoy this twilight time.  
  
A few moments later I feel a presence behind me, I smile as I turn and begin to say, "Logan, I."  
  
Suddenly, I see a hulking presence standing there instead of the lean, muscular one that I wholly expected to be there. I scream at seeing the feral yellow eyes looking out at me from inside my own room, but the sound dies in my throat as something hard connects with my temple and I feel myself suddenly plunging into darkness. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Logan's POV:  
  
Okay, I'm whistling as I head up to 'Ro's room, but despite my outward coolness I'm nervous as hell. Jeannie's plannin' worked. 'Ro was nearly foaming at the mouth with annoyance over my behavior.  
  
'Geez-us, does she even know how beautiful she is when she's miffed like that?'  
  
I hafta admit, I didn't think the plan would work. I mean, how could ignoring a girl make her chase after you? Hah! She couldn't help but be suspicious when she noted Scott and me and our newfound friendship.  
  
'Well, let me tell ya', that came as a shock ta me too.'  
  
After Jean explained things to him, he'd pulled me aside to lay a warning on me. He told me I would end up with a hole in my head to heal if I ever hurt 'Ro. And then he grinned and told me that she deserved to have some happiness. Who would've guessed that not pissing him off could be kind of fun too.sometimes.  
  
Well, I'd showered and changed into a clean pair of jeans and flannel shirt after she'd so beautifully demanded that I meet her in her room. I figured it couldn't hurt to look good if things begin to move toward the next step. 'And damn, I hope they do.'  
  
Ever since that first glance at her body, I can't stop thinking about seeing it again. I grin with that thought, hefting the bottle of champagne and the flowers I'm carrying up to her room.  
  
As I ascend the main staircase a particularly familiar scent reaches my nose. I stop in surprise, but only momentarily as my brain registers the information. The gifts are forgotten as they drop from my hands and I race up the stairs taking the steps three at a time.  
  
I barge through her bedroom door, teeth bared as the animal rears up inside me and I fight to keep control. My entire body trembles in rage. The room is empty, the scents are strong but. she's gone.  
  
The only thing left in the room. wrapping themselves around me. is the scent of Ororo's fear and the stench that is Sabretooth.  
  
TBC 


End file.
